Kakashi Hatake
Allgemeines Kakashi Hatake (Kakashi = Vogelscheuche) ist ein Jonin aus Konohagakure und der Sohn des "weißen Reißzahns von Konoha", Sakumo Hatake. Er wird auch der "Kopier-Ninja" Manga Band 02, Kapitel 012, Seite 07 genannt, da er mit seinem Sharingan schon unzählige Jutsus kopiert hat. Kakashi ist ein großer Fan der, von Jiraiya verfassten, Flirtparadies-Buchreihe und hat jeden Band mindestens einmal voller Leidenschaft gelesen. Erscheinung thumb|left|170px|Kakashi als Kind Kakashi ist ein großer, junger Mann mit dunklen Augen und grauem, aufstehendem Haar. Er trägt sein Ninja-Stirnband schief über der Stirn, so dass es sein linkes Auge bedeckt. Er trägt für gewöhnlich die reguläre grüne Jonin-Weste und darunter blaue oder schwarze Kleidung. Seine Shuriken-Tasche trägt Kakashi am rechten Oberschenkel, hat aber zusätzlich noch eine Tasche über seiner linken Gesäßhälfte, in der er die aktuelle Ausgabe der Flirtparadies-Buchreihe verstaut, die er gerade liest. Außerdem trägt er eine Gesichtsmaske, die sein Gesicht bis unter die Augen verdeckt. Ist sein Sharingan nicht aktiviert, sieht man nur sein rechtes Auge, sein rechtes Ohr und seine Haare. Charakter Kakashi ist in seinem Privatleben ein sehr fröhlicher und unbekümmerter Mensch. Als Teamleiter ist er unter den Shinobis von Konoha als sehr streng bekannt und legt großen Wert auf Disziplin und Teamwork. Kakashi pflegt eine Rivalität mit Maito Gai, wobei er selbst diese jedoch weniger Ernst nimmt als Gai. Außerdem hat er die notorische Angewohnheit, unpünktlich zu sein. Das liegt an seinen morgendlichen Besuchen am Grab seines verstorbenen besten Freundes Obito Uchiha, an dem er stets in ernster Stille seinen Respekt an das Andenken seinen Freundes ertbietet. Obito ist zu Lebzeiten selbst immer zu spät erschienen und hat jedes Mal einen sehr unglaubwürdigen Grund für seine Unpünktlichkeit erfunden. Auch diese Eigenschaft hat Kakashi von ihm übernommen. Privatleben Kindheit thumb|left|170px|Sakumo Hatake Als Kakashi noch sehr jung gewesen ist, hat sich sein Vater, Sakumo Hatake das Leben genommen, da er im Dorf in Ungnade gefallen ist. Während einer Mission hat er nämlich sich dazu entschlossen, sich den damaligen Regeln Konohas zu widersetzen und das Leben seiner Teamkameraden zu schützen, anstatt seine Mission zu beenden. Die Schäden, die Konoha hat erleiden müssen, weil Sakumos Mission gescheitert ist, haben das Dorf und sogar Sakumos gerettete Teamkameraden ihm zum Vorwurf gemacht. Dieser Vorfall hat dazu geführt, dass Kakashi aus Scham nicht mehr über seinen Vater geredet, und sein Weg des Shinobi sich in die vollkommen entgegengesetzte Richtung entwickelt hat. Es ist Kakashis Maxime geworden, dass der erfolgreiche Abschluss einer Mission oberste Priorität habe und ein Shinobi sich immer an die Regeln und Vorschriften der Shinobi-Welt zu halten habe. Manga Band 27, Kapitel 240, Seite 19 Kakashis Einstellung seinem Vater gegenüber und sein Weg des Shinobi haben sich erst geändert, nachdem Obito ihm gesagt hat, dass er Sakumo als Helden betrachte, und er auf diese Weise dessen Entscheidung gewürdigt hat. Manga Band 27, Kapitel 241, Seite 18 Als Kakashi seinen Vater in einer Nahtod-Erfahrung wiedertrifft, erfährt der Leser außerdem, dass auch Kakashis Mutter sehr jung, vermutlich noch vor seinem Vater, gestorben ist, da Sakumo sich, zumindest in Kakashis Gedanken daran zu erinnern scheint.Manga Band 48, Kapitel 449, Seite 06 Freunde thumb|left|170px|Kakashi und Obito Obito Uchiha ist Kakashis bester Freund gewesen. Ihre Beziehung zueinander ist der von Naruto und Sasuke in ihren ersten Stadien sehr ähnlich gewesen - jedoch mit vertauschten Rollen. Obito hat Kakashi als jemanden angesehen, den er übertreffen müsse. Die beiden haben sich oft gestritten und haben sehr unterschiedliche Ansichten über den Weg des Shinobi gehabt. Auf ihrer letzten gemeinsamen Mission im Gras-Reich haben die beiden ihre Differenzen erstmals beiseite gelegt und Kakashi ist trotz seiner Ansichten Obitos Weg des Shinobi gefolgt. Nachdem Obito während dieser Mission tödlich verletzt worden ist, hat er Kakashi sein neu erwecktes Sharingan zum Geschenk gemacht. Nach Obitos Tod hat Kakashi viele Eigenheiten von ihm übernommen, beispielsweise dessen Ansichten über Kameradschaft, oder das Erfinden von Ausreden für die eigene Unpünktlichkeit. Oft ist der Grund für Kakashis Unpünktlichkeit außerdem, dass er sehr lange am Steindenkmal gewesen ist, um Obitos Andenken zu ehren. thumb|left|170px|Kakashi "besiegt" Gai thumb|170px|left|Kakashi und Gai konkurrieren bereits vor dem Angriff des Kyuubi Mit Maito Gai verbindet Kakashi eine außergewöhnliche Rivalität, wobei nicht bekannt ist, wie ernst er selbst diese nimmt. Gai jedoch sieht sich als Kakashis ewigen Rivalen, der sich in vielem mit ihm messen möchte. Laut Gais Aussage, habe Kakashi 49 direkte Duelle gewonnen, Gai jedoch schon 50. Jedoch erfährt man, dass beiden jede Art von Duell recht ist - und sei es auch ein "Schere, Stein, Papier"-Kampf. Ein weiterer Aspekt ihrer Relation sind die innigen Reden, die Gai oft hält und die von Kakashi ignoriert werden. Gai schaut am Ende jeder dieser Ansprachen zu Kakashi, dessen Blick auf etwas anderes gerichtet ist, bis er sich zu Gai wendet und ihn fragt, ob er etwas gesagt habe. Ausbildung zum Shinobi thumb|left|170px|Team Yondaime Über Kakashis Ausbildung zum Shinobi ist nur wenig bekannt. Kakashi, Obito Uchiha, Rin haben zusammen mit ihrem Sensei Minato Namikaze das Team Yondaime geformt, das unter Anderem im dritten bekannten Shinobi-Weltkrieg mitgewirkt hat. Kakashi ist während dieses Krieges mit nur 13 Jahren zum Jonin ernannt worden. Kakashis Zeit als Teamleiter thumb|left|170px|Team 7 Kakashi hat in seiner Shinobi-Laufbahn schon einige Teams geprüft und keines von ihnen als fähig genug empfunden, Genin zu sein. So hat noch nie ein Team Kakashis Prüfung erfolgreich bestanden. Nachdem Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha und Sakura Haruno die Ninja-Akademie abgeschlossen haben, wird Kakashi ihnen als Leiter von Team 7 zugeteilt. Da die drei Kakashis Prüfung als erstes Genin-Team bestehen, übernimmt er fortan ihre Ausbildung und meldet sie aufgrund ihrer Fortschritte - und sogar gegen den Willen Irukas Manga Band 04, Kapitel 035, Seite 06-09 ohne Zögern zur nächsten Chunin-Auswahlprüfung an. Nach den Ereignissen der Prüfung trennt sich das Team jedoch schnell. Sasuke verlässt das Dorf, um bei dem Nuke-Nin Orochimaru zu trainieren, Naruto wird von Jiraiya und Sakura vom Godaime Hokage, Tsunade, unter die Fittiche genommen, womit Kakashis Zeit als Ausbilder von Team 7 endet. Ausbildung von Naruto thumb|left|170px|Kakashi trainiert Naruto Außer der Glöckchen-Prüfung, in der Naruto den Wert von Teamgeist lernen muss und der Chakra-Kontrolle, die Kakashi seine Schüler im Land der Wellen lehrt, bildet Kakashi Naruto zunächst kaum aus, da Jiraiya diesem nach der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung zugeteilt wird. Nach Narutos Rückkehr von dessen Trainingsreise mit Jiraiya und dem Wiedersehen mit Sasuke bietet Kakashi Naruto jedoch an, ihm bei der Entwicklung eines eigenen Nin-Jutsu zu unterstützen. Um dieses Ziel zu erreichen, findet Kakashi zunächst mithilfe einiger Blätter des Chakra-Papiers heraus, dass Naruto eine Affinität zum Wind-Element aufweist und lässt ihn dann, unter Aufsicht von Yamato auf eine völlig neue Art trainieren. Da Naruto nicht nur das Jutsu der 1.000 Schattendoppelgänger beherrscht, sondern auch große Chakra-Reserven besitzt, dieses lange genug aufrecht zu erhalten, trainiert Naruto mit all seinen Schattendoppelgängern gleichzeitig, um in möglichst kurzer Zeit möglichst viele Erfahrungen zu sammeln und schnell Fortschritte zu machen. Naruto zeigt sich während des Trainings äußert talentiert und meistert schon nach kurzer Zeit die Element-Manipulation des Chakras. Da Naruto mit dem Rasengan zudem schon die Form-Manipulation des Chakras auf höchstem Level beherrscht, bedeutet der nächste Schritt in seinem Training für ihn, die simultane Anwendung von Element- und Form-Manipulation in Kombination mit dem Rasengan, an der nicht nur Kakashi selbst, sondern auch sein Meister, der Yondaime Hokage gescheitert ist. Da Kakashi Naruto bei diesem Schritt nicht mehr unterstützen kann, lässt er ihn in Yamatos Obhut weiter trainieren und schließt sich währenddessen Team Asuma für ihren Kampf gegen Hidan und Kakuzu an, zu dem unter Anderem auch Naruto als Unterstützungstrupp hinzustößt und sein neu entwickeltes Jutsu Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken zeigt. Ausbildung von Sakura Im Gegensatz zu Naruto und Sasuke erfährt Sakura kein Einzeltraining von Kakashi. Sie besteht nach einem ersten Fehlversuch zusammen mit Naruto und Sasuke die Glöckchen-Prüfung, wobei sie von Kakashi gesagt bekommt, sie sei zu sehr auf Sasuke fixiert und unterstütze daher Naruto nicht genügend im Kampf. Die einzige Trainingslektion, die sie gemeinsam mit ihren beiden Teampartnern durchführt, ist die Kontrolle ihres Chakras, die das Team im Wellen-Reich erlernt. Dabei zeigt sich, dass Sakura als einzige der drei Genin ihr Chakra bereits unter Kontrolle hat. Ausbildung von Sasuke Nachdem Sasuke mit seinen Teampartnern die Glöckchen-Prüfung bestanden hat, lehrt Kakashi ihn zunächst die kontrollierte Abgabe von Chakra zu regulieren, um an Objektien wie Bäumen und Mauern haften zu können. Während der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung übernimmt Kakashi Sasukes Training für den Kampf gegen Gaara im Zuge der Finalkämpfe. Während dieses Trainings bringt er ihm die Manipulation der Form und des Elementes seines Chakras bei, als Vorbereitung, um Chidori zu erlernen. Außerdem hat er ihm während dieser Zeit Tai-Jutsu auf dem damaligen Niveau von Rock Lee beigebracht, um unter Anderem seine Geschwindigkeit zu erhöhen.Manga Band 13, Kapitel 112, Seite 07 Kakashis Missionen Die Zerstörung der Kannabi-Brücke thumb|170px|left|Team Yondaime vor der Mission right|thumb|170px|Das Missionsziel Kakashi hat mit seinem Team unter Anderem im dritten bekannten Shinobi-Weltkrieg mitgewirkt, bei dem es die Mission bekommen hat, die Kannabi-Brücke im Gras-Reich zu zerstören. Die vier Shinobi haben sich dafür aufgeteilt und Kakashi, der kurz zuvor in den Rang eines Jonin befördert worden ist, hat zusammen mit Obito und Rin die Aufgabe bekommen, die eigentliche Mission durchzuführen, während Minato den Feind ablenkent. Nach der Trennung von Minato ist Rin jedoch von zwei Iwa-Nins entführt worden, woraufhin sich Obito von Kakashi, der an der Mission festgehalten hat, getrennt hat. Kakashi, der sich schließlich umentschlossen hat und Obito zu Hilfe gekomen ist, ist während des folgenden Kampfes gegen den Iwa-Nin Taiseki so stark am linken Auge verletzt worden, dass es sein Augenlicht verloren hat. Zusammen haben Kakashi und Obito Taisekis Partner Kakkou bekämpft und kurzfristig ausgeschaltet. Während Kakashi und Obito sich um die gefangene Rin gekümmert haben, ist Kakkou jedoch wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen und hat einen Angriff gestartet, bei dem Obito, da er Kakashi beschützt hat, lebensgefährlich verletzt worden ist. Obito hat Rin daraufhin gebeten, sein unbeschädigtes linkes Sharingan-Auge Kakashi einzusetzen, womit dieser den Kampf gegen Kakkou beendet hat. Bei dem anschließenden Angriff weiterer Iwa-Nin ist Obito, der bereits halb unter einem Stein begraben gewesen ist, durch die Auswirkungen des Doton: Retsudo Tenshou verschüttet worden.Manga Band 27, Kapitel 244, Seite 10 Nur Kakashi und Rin konnten noch rechtzeitig von Minato, der durch Kakashis Einsatz des Kunais "fliegender Donnergott" alarmiert worden ist, gerettet werden. Die Mission im Land der Wellen left|170px|thumb|Überfall von Zabuza thumb|right|170px|Zabuza und Haku tauchen auf Der Brückenbauer Tazuna hat Team 7 beauftragt, ihn bei dem Bau einer Brücke zu beschützen, die das Wellen-Reich mit dem Festland des Feuer-Reiches verbinden soll. Auf dem Weg dorthin, wird das Team von zwei Chunin aus Kirigakure angegriffen, die jedoch von Sasuke und Kakashi ausgeschaltet werden. Nachdem die fünf in Tazunas Dorf angekommen sind, werden sie vom Nuke-Nin Zabuza Momochi überrascht, dessen Auftrag die Ermordung Tazunas ist. Es kommt zu einem Kampf, während dessen Verlauf Kakashi von Zabuza mit Hilfe des Suirou no Jutsu außer Gefecht gesetzt wird. Naruto und Sasuke gelingt es jedoch, Zabuza zu überlisten und Kakashi zu befreien, der Zabuza daraufhin mit seinem Sharingan so sehr verunsichert, dass er ungeschützt von Kakashis Daibakufu no Jutsu getroffen wird. Bevor Kakashi ihm jedoch den Gnadenstoß versetzen kann, wird Zabuza von einem Oi-Nin außer Gefecht gesetzt, der daraufhin mit ihm verschwindet. Kakashi, der durch den Kampf und den übermäßigen Einsatz des Sharingans sehr geschwächt worden ist, muss sich jedoch für eine Woche ausruhen und so wird auch der Brückenbau noch nicht fortgesetzt. Da Kakashi vermutet, der Oi-Nin und Zabuza seien Verbündete, nutzt er die Zeit für eine Trainingslektion in der Sasuke, Naruto und Sakura den kontrollierten Einsatz ihres Chakras erlernen, um an Objekten haften zu können. Nachdem Kakashi sich von seinem Kampf erholt hat, und das Team Tazuna zur Brücke begleitet, taucht dort Team Zabuza auf und Haku, der vermeintliche Oi-Nin verwickelt Sasuke in einen Kampf, zu dem auch Naruto später hinzustößt. Kakashi hingegen wird von Zabuza zunächst gezwungen, diesem Kampf zuzuschauen, da er, griffe er in das geschehen ein, Tazuna schutzlos zurückließe. Er entscheidet sich jedoch, Zabuza anzugreifen und verwundet ihn schwer. Im Moment von Zabuzas evidenter Niederlage taucht dessen Auftraggeber Gateau auf und wendet sich gegen den Shinobi, woraufhin Zabuza erklärt, sein Kampf mit Kakashi sei vorüber. Nach Zabuzas und Gateaus Tod kann Tazuna die Brücke ohne weitere Zwischenfälle fertigstellen, sodass das Team nach Konoha zurückkehren kann. Die Verteidigung von Konoha left|thumb|170px|Kakashi während der Invasion Während Orochimarus Invasion auf Konoha kämpft Kakashi an der Seite von Maito Gai gegen die Oto-Shinobi, die die Arena der Chunin-Finalkämpfe angegriffen haben. Zusammen schlagen sie eine große Anzahl an feindlichen Shinobi zurück. Währenddessen gibt Kakashi zusätzlich Sakura, Naruto und Shikamaru den Auftrag, mit Hilfe von Pakkun, eines seiner vertrauten Geister, Sasuke zu folgen, der zuvor die Arena verlassen hat, um Team Gaara zu stellen. Die Rettung von Gaara thumb|left|170px|Team 7 bricht auf right|170px|thumb|Deidara gerät in Kakashis Mangekyou Sharingan Bei der Rettung des von Akatsuki entführten Kazekage bildet Kakashi zusammen mit Naruto und Sakura das erste von zwei Rettungsteams, dass Konoha auf das Hilfegesuch von Suna hin entsendet. Nachdem Sakura den von Sasori im Kampf vergifteten Kankuro geheilt hat, nehmen die drei mit Hilfe von der Suna-Kunoichi Chiyo die Verfolgung der Entführer auf. Sie werden dabei von Akatsuki aufgehalten, indem sich ihnen ein Doppelgägner von Itachi Uchiha in den Weg stellt, der sie zu einem Kampf zwingt. Am Versteck von Akatsuki angekommen, stößt Konohas zweites Rettungsteam, Team Gai zu Kakashis Team und hilft ihnen, in die Höhle einzudringen, in der sich die Entführer des Kazekage, Sasori und Deidara zurückgezogen haben, um die Extraktion des Ichibi durchzuführen. Kakashi unterstützt in der folgenden Auseinandersetzung Naruto bei dessen Kampf gegen Deidara, den die beiden für sich entscheiden und die Leiche des Kazekage, der daraufhin von Chiyo unter Einsatz ihres eigenen Lebens wiederbelebt wird, retten können. Der Kampf gegen Kakuzu und Hidan thumb|left|170px|Kakashi bespricht sich mit Team 10 thumb|right|170px|Kakashi verwundet Kakuzu Nach dem Tod von Asuma in dessen Kampf mit dem Akatsukimitglied Hidan bietet sich Kakashi als Teamleiter für Team Asuma an, da dieses ihren Sensei rächen will. Die vier stellen Hidan und Kakuzu und Kakashi schafft es in dem folgenden Kampf, Kakuzu scheinbar tödlich zu verwunden. Da dieser jedoch über mehrere Herzen verfügt, übersteht er diesen Angriff. Da sich die Kampfsituation mehr und mehr zu ihrem Nachteil entwickelt hat, müssen sich Ino, Shikamaru, Choji und Kakashi eine neue Taktik ausdenken. Shikamaru entscheidet sich dazu, Hidan vom Kampfgeschehen fortzulocken, da ohne diesen die gefährlichen Angriffskombinationen der beiden Akatsukimitglieder nicht mehr funktionieren. Die übrigen drei bekämpfen den zurückgebliebenen Kakuzu, sehen sich jedoch auch hier schnell im Nachteil und werden nur durch einen Angriff der herbeieilenden Shinobi Naruto und Yamato gerettet, die zusammen mit Sai und Sakura als Unterstützung entsendet worden sind. Naruto schafft es in seinem Duell mit Kakuzu tatsächlich, diesen bis zur Bewegungsunfähigkeit zu verwunden, woraufhin Kakashi ihm den Gnadenstoß versetzt. Angriff von Pain thumb|170px|left|Vater und Sohn thumb|170px|right|Kakashi ist wieder am Leben Kurze Zeit später kommt es zu einem Angriff auf Konohagakure und zu einem Kampf zwischen Kakashi und Pain. Kakashi bekommt im Laufe dieses Kampfes noch Unterstützung und kann die Fähigkeiten der zwei Körper, gegen die er gekampft hat, erfolgreich analysieren. Er schafft es sogar einen von diesen zu vernichten, jedoch ist Pain ihm am Ende trotzdem überlegen. Als nur noch der "Dämon"-Körper von Pain übrig ist und dieser Choji angreift, setzt Kakashi seine letzte Kraft ein, um den Angriff mit seinem Kamui zu verhindern, wobei er nach eigenen Angaben sterben werde, da er sein letztes Chakra verbrauchen müsse, um Choji zu retten. Nach diesem finalen Jutsu verlassen Kakashi die Kräfte und er verliert das Bewusstsein, woraufhin er seine letzten Gedanken Obito, Rin und seinem Sensei Minato widmet. Schließlich trifft er nach seinem Tod in einer Zwischenwelt auf seinen Vater Sakumo Hatake. Nachdem Naruto wieder in Konoha ist, um gegen Pain anzutreten, bemerkt jener, dass er in der Lage ist, das Chakra aller Leute im Dorf zu spüren, außer Kakashis. Sein Vater und er sitzen an einem Lagerfeuer und Kakashi erzählt ihm seine Lebensgeschichte. Er verzeiht seinem Vater und sagt ihm, dass er stolz auf ihn sei. Kurz danach kommt ein heller Lichtstrahl auf Kakashi zugeflogen und erweckt ihn wieder zum Leben. Das war das Jutsu von Nagato, weil er durch Naruto sein Leben opferte, um alle die beim Angriff auf Konoha gestorbenen Personen wiederbelebte. Ernennung zum Hokage Aufgrund der Ereignisse, die sich während des Treffens der Kage zugetragen haben, sowie des anschließenden Verschwindens des aktuellen Kandidaten für den Posten des Hokage, Danzou, wird Kakashi, um einen reibungslosen Ablauf der kommenden Ereignisse zu gewähren, zum neuen Kandidat für den posten des Hokage erhoben. Er selbst möchte zwar zuvor die Obersten von Konoha um eine offizielle Bestätigung bitten, aufgrund der dringenden Situation schlagen sowohl Temari, als auch Yamato vor, im Moment zu verfahren, als sei Kakashi bereits Hokage. Das Wiedersehen von Team 7 thumb|170px|left|Kakashi greift ein thumb|170px|right|Kakashi beschützt Naruto und Sakura Nachdem Sakura vergeblich versucht hat, Naruto davon abzuhalten, weiter nach Sasuke zu suchen, begibt sie sich mit Kiba, Lee und Sai selbst auf die Suche, um Sasuke endgültig aus dem Weg zu räumen. Kakashi erfährt durch Sai von diesem Vorhaben und folgt der Gruppe. Er findet die bewusstlosen Gruppenmitglieder von Sakura, die von ihr mit einer Schlafbombe ausgeschaltet wurden. Daraufhin nimmt Kakashi die Spur von Sakura und Sasuke auf und trifft gerade noch rechtzeitig am Platz des Geschehen ein, um zu verhindern, dass Sasuke Sakura mit seinem Chidori tötet. Während Kakashi eine Unterhaltung mit seinem ehemaligen Schüler führt, meint er zu Sakura, dass er als Sensei von Team 7 nun die Last auf sich nehme. Danach macht er sich zum Kampf gegen Sasuke bereit. Er kann die Pfeile von Sasukes Susano'o schnell mit seinem Kamui in eine andere Dimension teleportieren, da er zum Ausweichen keine Zeit gehabt hätte. Als dann Sasuke sein Mangekyou Sharingan deaktivieren muss, weil seine Sehkraft nachlässt, nutzt Sakura diese Situation aus, um einen weiteren Angriffsversuch auf Sasuke zu starten. Sie zögert aber wieder und wird fast von Sasuke erstochen, da Kakashi bereits vom Einsatz seines Mangekyou Sharingans geschwächt ist. Naruto rettet Sakura aber in letzter Sekunde. Kakashi will weiterhin die Aufgabe übernehmen, Sasuke zum Wohle aller auszuschalten, wird aber von Naruto daran gehindert. Als nach einem erneuten "Chidori vs Rasengan" Zetsu und Tobi auf Sasukes Seite auftauchen, will Kakashi wenigstens Tobi sofort mit einem weiteren Kamui angreifen. Tobi allerdings erklärt, dass solche Techniken bei ihm keine Auswirkungen haben, und so verschwindet er mit Sasuke. Die Shinobi-Allianz Im 4. Shinobi-Weltkrieg gegen Tobi, Kabuto und Tobis Zetsu-Armee wird Kakashi zum General der 3. Division der vereinten Shinobi-Streitkräfte erklärt, welche auf Mittel- und Nahkampf spezialisiert ist. Unter seinem Kommando stehen unter anderem Maito Gai, Rock Lee und Sakura. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten thumb|left|170px|Kakashis Sharingan Kakashi ist ein Nin-Jutsu-Spezialist, der dank seines Sharingans über ein riesiges Arsenal an Jutsus verfügt. Er beherrscht sowohl mehrere A-Rang-Jutsus als auch das S-Rang-Jutsu Raikiri und einige noch weitgehend unbekannte Jutsus von hoher Anforderung wie das Kamui oder das Mangekyou Sharingan. Im Kampf zeigt sich, dass er sowohl im Nah- als auch im Fernkampf überdurchschnittlich versiert ist und außerdem über extreme Schnelligkeit, Geschicklichkeit und Kampferfahrung, sowie strategisches Vorgehen verfügt. Dank seines Jutsus des vertrauten Geistes ist Kakashi außerdem ein Spezialist für Verfolgungsmissionen, da er über acht Nin-Ken verfügt, die er jederzeit beschwören kann. Kakashi besitzt die Elemente Raiton, Doton und Suiton. Beim Gebrauch des Chakra-Papiers zeigt Kakashi eine Raiton-Affinität, was darauf hindeutet, dass Raiton sein am stärksten ausgeprägtes und damit primäres Element ist. Manga Band 35, Kapitel 315, Seite 15 Kakashis Sharingan thumb|left|170px|Kakashis Mangekyou Sharingan Kakashi ist der erste bekannte Charakter, der das Sharingan, das Kekkei Genkai des Uchiha Clans besitzt, obwohl in ihm kein Uchiha-Blut fließt. Der Ursprung seines Sharingans ist allerdings medizinischer Natur: Als Kakashis Teamkamerad Obito Uchiha auf einer Mission tödlich verwundet worden ist, hat er sein Sharingan Kakashi zum Geschenk machen wollen, da dieser sein linkes Auge im Kampf gegen einen Iwa-Nin verloren hat, als er Obito zu Hilfe gekommen ist. Jedoch diese Tatsache einige negative Auswirkungen auf Kakashis Ausdauer, wenn er das Sharingan benutzt. So bemerkt beispielsweise Itachi während seines Kampfes mit ihm sofort, dass der Einsatz des Sharingans Kakashi mehr Energie kostet als gewöhnlich, da er kein Uchiha ist. Auf bisher noch ungeklärte Weise hat es Kakashi außerdem geschafft, sich das Mangekyou Sharingan anzueignen. Dazu muss er einige Momente lang sein Chakra konzentrieren und Fingerzeichen vor seinem linken Auge vollführen. Allerdings zeigt sich während seines Kampfes gegen Deidara, dass ihn der Einsatz des Mangekyou Sharingans, sowie seines Kamui-Jutsus enorm viele Energiereserven kosten. Techniken Parameter Verschiedenes Ninja-Rang Obwohl Kakashi nur den Rang eines Jonin innehat, gehört er mit zu den stärksten Shinobi aus Konoha. Das lässt sich anhand der folgenden Beispiele nachvollziehen: *Kakashi, sein Sharingan und seine Kampfkunst sind über die Grenzen Konohas hinaus bekannt. :*So erkennt beispielsweise Zabuza ihn sofort und spricht ihn auf sein Sharingan an. Manga Band 02, Kapitel 012, Seite 03 :*Auch Kisame hat Kakashis Namen schon vor seiner ersten Begegnung mit ihm gehört Manga Band 16, Kapitel 142, Seite 04 und wird sogar von Itachi gewarnt, nicht mit ihm zu kämpfen. Manga Band 16, Kapitel 142, Seite 15 :*Als es zur Wahl des 6. Hokage kommt, wird Kakashi von Shikaku Naara als neuen Hokage vorgeschlagen Manga Band 48, Kapitel 450, Seite 15und schließlich vorläufig zum Hokage erhoben.Manga Band 51, Kapitel 474, Seite 13 :*Als Sasuke im Kampf gegen den Raikage das Chidori benutzt, erkennt dieser es als Kakashis Jutsu.Manga Band 50, Kapitel 463, Seite 03 *Kakashis Mitgliedschaft in der ANBU-Einheit.Manga Band 03, Kapitel 027, Seite 11 *Kakashis Missionserfahrung, sowie seine Nin-, Gen- und Tai-Jutsu-Fähigkeiten. *Kakashi hat unter anderem im 3. Shinobi-Weltkrieg mitgekämpft und stand bereits Gegnern wie Zabuza Momochi, Itachi Uchiha, Deidara, Kakuzu und Pain gegenüber. Trivia *Kakashi hat einen Eintrag im Bingo-Buch von Kirigakure.Manga Band 2, Kapitel 012, Seite 5 *Der Einsatz von Raikiri verbraucht ein Viertel von Kakashis Chakra.Manga Band 15, Kapitel 128, Seite 11 *Kakashi hat das Rasengan von seinem Meister Minato Namikaze kopiert, hat es jedoch nicht perfektionieren können.Manga Band 36, Kapitel 321, Seite 10 *Kakashi ist während seiner Ausbildung zum Shinobi immer der beste Schüler gewesen, wie Sasuke, hat jedoch stets überstürzt gehandelt, wie Naruto. *Yamato sagt, dass Kakashi immer kurz vor einer ANBU-Mission den Plan geändert habe, aber die Mission trotzdem ein Erfolg geworden sei. *Tsunade ist der Meinung, dass Kakashi gute Chancen habe, Hokage zu werden. **Tatsächlich wird er bei der Wahl zum 6. Hokage sogar als möglicher Kanditat nominiert. :*Er wird jedoch erst nach Danzous Flucht vom Treffen der Kage zum neuen Kandidat für den Posten des Hokage ernannt. *Es heißt, Kakashi habe über tausend Jutsus kopiert. Daher stammt sein Spitzname "Der Kopierninja". *Laut Maito Gai ist Chidori Kakashis einzige eigene Kunst.Manga Band 13, Kapitel 113, Seite 15 **Er hat jedoch in Shippuuden Kamui entwickelt. *Bis auf Naruto, Sakura und Sasuke hat noch kein Genin Kakashis Glöckchen-Prüfung bestanden. *Während seiner Zeit bei den ANBU-Einheiten ist Kakashi Yamatos Teamführer gewesen. *In einem Sonderkapitel der Schriften des Rin sehen Teuchi und seine Tochter Ayame als einzige bekannte (noch lebende) Personen sein komplettes Gesicht. **Die Nin-Ken haben laut den Schriften des Sha ebenfalls sein Gesicht gesehen. *Er gilt als unbekümmert und cool. *Seine Lieblingsessen sind gegrillte Makrelen und Miso-Suppe mit Auberginen. **Er mag hingegen keine Tempura. *Er möchte einmal gegen Minato Namikaze kämpfen. *Sein Lieblingswort ist "Mannschaftsgeist". *Sein Hobby ist das Lesen des Flirt-Paradieses. Mitglied der Gruppierungen *'Team 7' *'Gaara-Rettungs-Team 1' *'Acht-Mann-Team' * Division 3 Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Rin *Naruto: Die Schriften des Hyo *Naruto: Die Schriften des To *Naruto: Die Schriften des Sha Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:ANBU Kategorie:Team 7 Kategorie:Kakashis Kämpfe Kategorie:Team Yondaime Kategorie:Team Kakashi Kategorie:Team Asuma